


Desires Hidden in Dreams

by killunary



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Another Cinderella Story AU, But this was the AU I was telling u I was excited to start writing;), F/M, Ok but Hannah when are we getting Cinderella Story movies starring, Z/ndaya N/rmani and Ryan though??? And I don't mean them all together in, cuz girrrrllll we FUCKIN DESERVE!! Girl when I tell u I imagine the three of them, doing the iconic ass mirror dance scene from Another Cinderella Story ALL THE FUCKIN TIME, the same movie but the three of them all leading their own Cinderella Story movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Had he always felt this way about Monique? How the hell hadn't he noticed sooner?





	Desires Hidden in Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sooooo I actually wasn't planning on this being the first fic I posted for this AU but then I took a nap earlier today and lol u know what happens to my imagination when I take naps Hannah..... Ok but Hannah don't Nudge and Fang perfectly embody Mary and Joey though!? Like I just really thought they both fit Mary and Joey well enough that they'd be great in an Another Cinderella Story AU. So, while this AU is heavily inspired by Another Cinderella story, it's not gonna follow it to the T. I'm of course gonna be adding my own spin to the movie and writing and working with the characters in my own way completely separate and uninfluenced by the movie. But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“B-But, you’re show’s in ten minutes, Nick!” Monique protested.

           

“And?” Nick smirked.

           

He had Monique pressed against the wall of his dressing room, both his hands up her skirt, in the process of slowly pulling her panties down.

           

Monique gulped, biting the inside of her cheek. “But w-what if we get caught?”

           

“You worry too much,” Nick chuckled.

           

The musician hoisted the lovely woman up by her thighs, hanging on to her as he crouched down, setting her legs down on his shoulders.

           

“Nick—”

           

Monique inhaled sharply, the back of her head hitting the wall as she threw it back. Oh god! Nick had his head buried under her skirt, his warm mouth sucking on her clit. It felt so good! There was a knock at the door, Monique’s eyes snapping open, fear mixing in with her pleasure.

           

“Seven more minutes, Nick!”

           

That was Nick’s manager. The college student breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his retreating footsteps, the fear that they’d be caught acting inappropriately leaving her.

           

“Seven minutes, huh?” Nick came back from under Monique’s skirt, smirking mischievously up at her. “Let’s make it count.” He set her down on her feet before bringing his lips down on hers, hands busying themselves with unbuttoning her blouse.

           

She couldn’t believe she was having sex with Nick in his dressing room. It was so unlike her. But it was just so hard to resist him. His kisses were so rough, tongue constantly in and out her mouth.

           

“Were your breasts always this big?” Nick chuckled, kissing her neck as one hand groped her breast and the other undid the clasp of her bra. He lifted her up by her thighs again, wrapping her legs around his waist before dipping his head down toward her breasts, sucking on them.

           

Monique moaned, clutching Nick’s shoulders.

           

“You’re so soft, Monique.” He licked at her hardened nipple.

           

“Three minutes, Nick!”

           

He had better wrap this up. Taking his mouth away from her supple breast, Nick unzipped his pants. “Ready, Monique?”

           

Monique had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Nick was thrusting into her so damn hard. It felt so amazing. She gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

           

“Nick,” Monique moaned.

           

He pulled out of her, zipping his pants back up. He kissed the breathless woman on the forehead before setting her back down. His thumb brushed her cheek, smirking at her as he said, “We’ll have some more fun after the show, okay?”

           

Nick’s eyes flew open. He sat up, covered in sweat, his loins burning with arousal. Shit! Nick groaned, falling back on the bed, fingers kneading his forehead. He had had a wet dream about…Monique. Monique, who was his best friend. Best friends’ weren’t supposed to have dreams about fuckin each other, though. Nor were they supposed to enjoy such a dream. And god, had he enjoyed that dream!

           

Nick sighed, throwing the sheets off his bare chested body and heading for the bathroom. It was three in the morning but he didn’t care. He needed a cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
